


Wilder than I've ever been

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekChen as chipmunk hybrids, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Hybrids, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minseok as a lynx hybrid, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Predator/Prey, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Jongdae laughs, bushy tail swaying happily. “Baekhyunnie has an oral fixation, hyung. Don’t let him get too near you when he's hungry otherwise he’ll try to chew you up.”Minseok’s lynx perks at the unintended challenge. All he can imagine now is pinning both of thesepreyto the ground, show them what a real bite looks like.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 266
Collections: EXZOO : Third Round





	Wilder than I've ever been

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mods for hosting this awesome event and your absolutely superior spreadsheet that sold me from first view! 
> 
> Thank you prompter for this incredible fun prompt! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you H for helping me through this fic and being my cheerleader, especially during crunch time. 
> 
> I am not a zoologist (unfortunately) so most of my knowledge is off of National Geographic and Wikipedia! 
> 
> Title from Ariana Grande ‘Bad Decisions’ 

See, the Minseok of six weeks ago had been naïve enough to think that this apartment was the best thing to happen to him. A fantastic neighbourhood, a ten minutes walk away from a food-centre core, twenty away from his gym, and only a fifteen minute car ride to work. It was high end without the steep price tag, comfortable and beautiful, better than all the stifling luxury apartments Junmyeon had tried to show him. 

Everything a lynx in his prime could want.

And then, on day two, it all came crashing down in the form of two audaciously hot chipmunk shifters by the name of Baekhyun and Jongdae.

Minseok considers himself the epitome of mature. It comes with being the eldest son, the breadwinner. The entire predator/prey thing is so passé. Minseok has dated many prey hybrids before, never had an issue with treating them with the utmost respect and care they deserve. Granted, none of his relationships lasted too long – ‘too intense’ his last girlfriend, a mouse shifter had nervously confessed upon Minseok’s insistence – but that’s not the point. If he could control his desire to _pin_ and _mount_ and _bite_ then surely they could ignore how ‘intense’ he got sometimes?

And that’s the thing. Minseok _could_ control it.

But Baekhyun and Jongdae make it very difficult.

“What are you brooding about, hyung?” A melodic voice chimes, right on cue.

Minseok doesn’t jump. He heard them coming, smelt them before that even. But his stupid heart pumps double time anyway.

“Jongdae,” Minseok greets, awkwardly. He turns around, his bag of groceries clutched in one hand a secondary bag in the other. “Baekhyun.”

“Hyung!” Baekhyun greets, smile on full blast as he enters Minseok’s space easily, like they’ve known each other their entire lives and not barely over a month and a bit.

Minseok locks his legs so he doesn’t move back. “Personal space, Baekhyun,” he chides, watching as Jongdae tugs a pouty Baekhyun back towards him.

Baekhyun’s beautiful chestnut tail droops and Minseok fights against the urge to get down on his knees and bite the bushy curl, see what it takes to straighten it out in pleasure.

“Hyung, your dinner smells good,” Jongdae comments, smelling the air, a curl of his lips that should belong on a feline hybrid, really.

Minseok takes a deep breath. It’s now or never.

He thrusts the bag out, in front of Jongdae.

Jongdae blinks, surprise overtaking his adorable features, rounded ears perked in attention. Baekhyun doesn’t have any hesitation, easily taking the bag and opening it up, eyes widening.

“Is this pickled pumpkin?” Baekhyun asks excitedly, tail moving back and forth excitedly. Minseok has never been so thankful that a lynx doesn’t have a tail long enough to give away his emotions like that. “Oh my gosh, hyung, I’ve been craving this for days!”

Minseok knows. The apartment is built to soundproof as much as possible for the average shifter. Except, Minseok’s hearing is top-notch and Baekhyun and Jongdae are _loud_. They’d been literally moaning over how much they wanted some squash, their nesting instincts starting to peek through now that they were entering fall.

“For you,” Minseok explains, hoping his smile looks like a proper hyung trying to take care of his youngers and not like a courter trying to provide for his intended(s).

Jongdae’s brows furrow, his lower lip jutting out. “Oh, hyung, we can’t accept this. There is so much, and these are so expensive,” he frets, small ears raising and flattening as he fidgets.

Minseok wants to bite them, tug on them while Jongdae’s pinned under him, crying and helpless, squirming with too much pleasure.

Fuck.

He’s never been so thankful chipmunks have dulled olfactory senses. He’s pretty sure he must be reeking with sexual tension.

Minseok coughs awkwardly. “I insist. I was already at the store and they were selling out fast. Consider it a treat for the warm welcome you’ve given me.”

Baekhyun’s grin is large and affectionate. “Oh, hyung! You know it’s no trouble at all. How can we resist the lure of a prime predator like you?” he practically purrs, topped with a wink so salacious Minseok knows it’s purposefully overexaggerated.

“Don’t tease hyung, Baek,” Jongdae reprimands when Minseok takes too long to respond, throat too dry. “Minseokkie hyung, thank you so much! I’ll cook something up and deliver it to you later so you can have some too.”

Minseok hopes against hope he doesn’t look foolish when he starts to shake his head violently. “Oh, there’s no need -”

“Yay! Friday night party at Minseokkie hyung’s house!” Baekhyun cheers, gathering Jongdae in his arms and squeezing him tight, tail curling around his mate’s. “We’ll be there at 8pm, don’t fall asleep, hyung!” Baekhyun teases.

With a brilliant grin from Jongdae and Baekhyun each, Minseok watches the two chipmunk hybrids enter their apartment door, cheerfully waving to Minseok before the door shuts.

Minseok watches, forcing himself to swallow.

Fuck, he’s in so deep.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌰🐾🌰 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

They invade his space easily, unintentionally marking over Minseok’s scent spots. Minseok doesn’t even realize it until Jongdae jumps on his couch, face right where Minseok likes to sit, rolling around on the large space and leaving behind his scent. He smells like a forest just after the rain, musky and strong. 

Baekhyun follows Minseok around in the kitchen, eagerly leaning forward over his kitchen island, tail swinging innocently behind him as he watches Minseok work, never stopping the flow of chatter.

“You’ve been to Japan!?” Baekhyun asks excitedly, leaning further forward as if it would help him hear Minseok’s answer better.

Minseok can’t think to deign an answer, too busy staring at the low cut of Baekhyun’s top falling open, giving Minseok a peek into a well muscled chest. He rips his eyes up as soon as he sees a hint of nipple.

“Yes, um,” Minseok stutters, unusual for him. He coughs to get the rawness out of his voice. “My workplace allows me to attend networking and learning conferences around the world.”

“Where else have you been?” Baekhyun asks, blinking wide, wondrous eyes at Minseok. He looks entirely too sweet, too tempting and Minseok fists clench in the bowl of chicken thighs he’d been preparing for dinner. He wants to bite into something else. 

Minseok lists off the places he has stamped on his visa, fighting not to stare. Baekhyun’s shirt is starting to fall off his shoulder.

“Costa Rica! Jongdae did you hear that?” Baekhyun calls.

Jongdae grumbles something and Minseok has a prime view of the smaller hybrid rubbing his face into the couch before reluctantly getting up and joining Baekhyun. He looks adorable, covered in large shapeless clothing that makes him look like he just rolled out of bed. As soon as he reaches Baekhyun their tails entwine together.

Minseok swallows past the want that rises in his stomach. 

Baekhyun smiles sweetly at Jongdae, distracted, before he turns back to Minseok.

“What was it like?” 

Minseok shrugs, breading the chicken and checking the temperature of his oil. “It was hot. Big, I guess? We only really went from airport to the hotel, so I didn’t get to try much of anything. More bird hybrids there than you see here, I think.”

Baekhyun kicks his legs out, arms flailing as he whines, “I want to see!”

Jongdae reigns him back in before Baekhyun can knock anything over. 

“Where have you guys travelled?” Minseok asks, smiling in what hopes he thinks is encouraging rather than hungry. 

“No where,” Baekhyun responds dejectedly. “Jeju was the furthest we’ve travelled, for our five year anniversary.”

Jongdae adds on, “We want to see Europe someday. Apparently they have a large diaspora of chipmunk hybrids that are evolving a bit different from Korea’s.”

“We’re still cuter,” Baekhyun tags on.

Minseok agrees before he can think about it. “The cutest,” he says, before instantly freezing. 

Jongdae giggles while Baekhyun beams. “I knew hyung would agree with me!” 

“Yes, yes, you’re the cutest,” Jongdae indulges, voice whiney but eyes soft. 

“I’ve been to London,” Minseok hurries to continue on, hoping they’ll forget what he said if he buries it in conversation fast enough. “It’s beautiful. I would recommend going.”

Baekhyun sighs wistfully, grabbing Jongdae’s hand an entwining their fingers naturally as he stares at Minseok. “One day. Maybe when we’ve saved up enough to do a European trip.”

Jongdae snorts. “You just want to fuck in all the old buildings.”

“That’s part of the fun!” Baekhyun retorts, leaning to Jongdae and biting his jaw.

Minseok’s lurch of arousal hits so hard he almost misses where he places his hand, only the heat of the vat of oil instinctively making him pull away. Jongdae freezes up, a natural prey instinct, for just the barest second before he goes lax in between Baekhyun’s jaws. He untwines their tail and thunks Baekhyun with it.

“Idiot, don’t make Minseok hyung embarrassed!” Jongdae scolds, voice entirely too breathy for Minseok to think of all the ways he will be embarrassed.

“It’s fine,” Minseok almost squeaks, just trying to push past this. Baekhyun’s ears swivel as he backs down chastised. 

“Sorry hyung,” Baekhyun pouts. “I tend to bite when I don’t have anything occupying my mouth!”

Minseok’s chicken thigh misses the oil, landing on the stove pathetically. 

“Um,” Minseok freezes. 

Jongdae laughs, bushy tail swaying happily. “Baekhyunnie has an oral fixation, hyung. Don’t let him get too near you when he's hungry otherwise he’ll try to chew you up.”

Minseok’s lynx perks at the unintended challenge. All he can imagine now is pinning both of these _prey_ to the ground, show them what a real bite looks like. 

Moon above, he’s going to die by blue balls, isn’t he?

“Right,” Minseok answers, “well dinner is almost finished so I’ll get something in you soon.”

Too late he realizes what he said sounds like. Jongdae’s faster than Baekhyun, slapping a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth and smiling wide at Minseok. 

“We’re looking forward to what you feed us, hyung! I’m sure it will be great!” Jongdae beams.

Minseok’s gut feels warm with all the attention both of them are piling on him. It’s too soon to tell if they are this way with everyone or just him - but, no, Minseok’s not going to delude himself into thinking he’s special. He barely knows them both. 

“Go set the table then,” Minseok orders softly, feeling more himself since they stepped foot in his apartment.

“Yes, hyung,” Jongdae replies dutifully getting off his seat and using his tail to tug Baekhyun along. 

Baekhyun whines, “I want to ask hyung more questions!” 

“No one is stopping you idiot, but we have to help hyung out. After all he went to all this trouble to provide us food.” 

And there is that zing down his spine again, his predator rumbling happily. Minseok’s never particularly cared what species he dates but he absolutely loves taking care of people. It makes him brim with satisfaction at how Jongdae offhandedly praises him, how both Jongdae and Baekhyun sit down to eat the meal he prepared. 

It’s only been a few weeks, but Minseok is sinking deeper into a hole he didn’t even realize he fell into.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌰🐾🌰 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

There is only one good thing about the aftermath of a seasonal full moon - everyone is too hungover with the ache of transformation to function, so the city collectively seems to perform slower with that valid excuse. 

Every season, Minseok tells himself he’ll buy the paralytic injection that will stop him from transforming and every season he forgoes it last minute, feeling his lynx rattle in displeasure at the thought. Besides, the aches of a stopped transformation are just as bad as the aftermath anyway. 

Junmyeon waves Minseok home when the lynx bothers to show up to work. The seasonal full moon had been on a Tuesday, an awkward time. Minseok does feel bad leaving work early but his feet and hands don’t feel familiar to him just yet and he had already dropped his coffee on the way to work this morning. Safer for everyone if he stays at home lest his too big paws end up deleting an important document or something. 

He plods home, sparing a thought to how Jongdae and Baekhyun must be feeling. Generally, prey shifters are jumpy and wary of their surroundings for a few days following the Shift. He had asked if they were going to run during the Shift, but Jongdae had told him they lock themselves into their house.

“It’s kinda a burrowing instinct,” Baekhyun had explained, chip crumbs flying all over Minseok’s couch as he lounged over Minseok’s spot. Jongdae had been by Minseok, not quite cuddled in but close enough that each whiff of him distracted him enough from scolding Baekhyun. 

“You’re a predator, aren’t you, hyung?” Jongdae asked him, voice full of cuteness that Minseok had no idea why it was being directed towards him. “You can go out fearlessly, but we’re small and vulnerable. Any big bad wolf can come snatch us up.”

The sound Minseok had made still makes him cringe to this moment and probably will for the rest of his life. A possessive rumble that had instinctively come out. He didn’t miss the pleased smiles Baekhyun and Jongdae had shot each other. 

“Maybe one day,” Baekhyun purred, stretching from where he lays down, shirt riding up his beautiful flat stomach, “you can take us out. I heard some prey are safest in the jaws of their predator, you know.”

Minseok remembers how he had choked on air how Jongdae and Baekhyun’s laughter had ran through the air. 

But he can’t help think of what it would be like to be able to run with Baekhyun and Jongdae. 

It’s all those sentimental thoughts that have him stopping by the food district and picking up way too much food. 

He thinks its a good idea until he’s actually in front of the chipmunks’ apartment, pizza boxes and jajangmyeon piled high in one arm, the other lifting to buzz the intercom, a grocery bag full of chips, cookies and soda hanging from his wrist. His tail swishes behind him nervously, ears perked as he hears the sound of footsteps approached. 

“Hyung?” Jongdae’s grainy voice rings through and Minseok smiles sheepishly. A second later the door clicks open and Jongdae steps through. 

He looks endearingly dishevelled, hair mused and cheeks puffy in a way that reminisces his hybrid form. 

“I came home from work early and decided to get food and figured you both must be hungry too,” Minseok says calmly. He isn’t a teenager rushing to confess his love anymore. Though his measured words radiate their own awkwardness. 

Jongdae laughs all the same, one hand coming up to cover his mouth as his eyes crinkle. The sleeve of his sweater is too big, makes Jongdae look extra adorable as his small hand is swallowed up. 

“You’re like an angel, hyung!” Jongdae beams, shuffling to the side to let Minseok in and taking some of the load. 

He’s never been inside Baekhyun and Jongdae’s apartment before, but the layout is more or less the same as his own, just mirrored. The entire house is full of life though, vibrant colors, bountiful pictures and knick knacks filling every corner and crevice. Though it’s clearly messy, it doesn’t stir up Minseok’s instinct for a clean den. He likes this side of hoarding, finds it endearing.

“Sorry, hyung,” Jongdae mumbles shyly, “I would have cleaned up if I knew you were coming over.”

Minseok smiles. “I am the one invading your space, Jongdae. There is nothing to apologize for. Where is Baekhyun by the way?”

Jongdae pouts. “Sleeping. He’s very…energetic during the Shift. He tends to crash hard the next day.”

Minseok gets a vivid picture of a hyperactive chipmunk Baekhyun tearing through his own apartment. Sounds very in character.

“Don’t worry,” Jongdae continues, “the smell of food will get him out of bed.”

“How are you doing?” Minseok inquires as they plate the food.

Jongdae shrugs. “I tend to snap out of it faster than most of my kind. A day, and I’ll be fine. Baekhyun needs about three.”

Which Minseok immediately picks up on. Baekhyun is awake and currently curled by the door, staring warily at Minseok through hazy, sleep-filled eyes.

He doesn’t want to admit how that makes his heart sting.

“Baekhyunnie! Minseok hyung brought us food!” Jongdae’s voice enriches the sentence with more praise than Minseok thinks it deserves but he doesn’t call Jongdae out on it.

Jongdae walks over to Baekhyun, hugging him tight before tugging him forward.

Baekhyun resists for the barest fraction. Jongdae picks up on this, swiveling around, tail nearly knocking over a picture frame on a side table. He whispers something to Baekhyun, voice low and crooning so even Minseok has trouble picking up the distinct words.

Whatever he says has the sleepiness leaving Baekhyun’s eyes and he stares at Minseok as if seeing him for the first time.

“Minseokkie hyung!” he says happily, voice husky with sleep. Minseok fights not to shiver.

“Come eat food, Baekhyun,” Minseok orders softly, patting the sofa Jongdae had insisted they eat on.

Baekhyun siddles up to Minseok easily, practically rubbing against Minseok’s arm. Over the top of Baekhyun’s perked, rounded ears, Minseok catches Jongdae’s eye. He looks shocked.

“What’s wrong?” Minseok asks in concern, easily handing over his plate to Baekhyun.

Jongdae shakes his head, a smile slowly overtaking his face. “Baekhyun never snaps out of it that easily with anyone, not even our friends. He must really trust you.”

Minseok flushes, shoving another plate of food at Jongdae to get him to shut up. “He probably just wanted to be fed.”

Jongdae’s smile transforms into a smirk and Minseok cuts him off there. But he forgets Baekhyun.

“You always feed us so well, hyung,” Baekhyun praises, voice sinful with how he purrs with his husky voice, eyes raking down Minseok’s suit clad self.

“Aish, stop teasing,” Minseok scolds gently, bopping both of them on their heads. “Eat and regain your strength.”

Jongdae hands him his food. “Eat first, hyung, I want to see you!”

Minseok smiles fondly but obligingly takes a bite.

They chat easily until Baekhyun is nodding off again, weight warm as he leans into Minseok’s space.

“I’ll put him back to bed,” Jongdae whispers softly to Minseok. Minseok’s ears twitch, with how crystalline Jongdae’s voice sounds. He hadn’t realized how close Jongdae had got until he feels Jongdae’s warmth disappear.

“Wanna spend more time with hyung,” Baekhyun whines in protest, sleepily putting all his weight into Jongdae’s slight frame. It’s on the tip of Minseok’s tongue to help Jongdae put Baekhyun to bed, but he isn’t dumb enough to invade their most intimate space like that.

“Later,” Jongdae coaxes, dragging a clingy Baekhyun behind him.

“Next time hyung should join us,” Baekhyun mumbles into Jongdae’s shoulder. Minseok only hears because of his sharp senses.

Jongdae giggles. “Yeah, we’ll wear him down yet,” Jongdae agrees.

Minseok shivers. He imagines what it would be like to Shift with friends again. With Baekhyun and Jongdae.

What it would be like to chase them.

Minseok shakes himself out of those thoughts. That’s too intimate for their level of…whatever this is. He can respect boundaries.

He should have realized Jongdae and Baekhyun have no care to do the same.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌰🐾🌰 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Minseok will give Baekhyun and Jongdae one thing - they are unwaveringly persistent. In the right moderation, it’s an admirable trait. With Baekhyun and Jongdae it’s endearing how they have insisted on weekly dinner meet ups that slowly start to escalate into going grocery shopping together, working out together and generally, seeing each other once a day. 

If Minseok were more a cooking man, he would akin it to being slowly simmered, heated from the inside out.

Yes, both Baekhyun and Jongdae are unfairly beautiful. But the attraction has quickly run deeper than that. 

Baekhyun is playful, teasing, light and needy. He makes Minseok feel like he’s doing right in the day when he can get Baekhyun beam at him. 

Jongdae is a quiet energy, but no less feisty. More than Baekhyun, he traps Minseok in a game of push and pull, stealing attention away from Baekhyun and making Minseok feel like he is falling head first and losing himself in those dark eyes. 

Together, they are a force that makes Minseok slowly go insane. 

But Minseok has been conditioned as a predator. There is only so much teasing he can take, lying down. 

And somehow it escalates to this. 

They’ve been having ‘dates’ on and off for the past month now. It started with Baekhyun and Jongdae insisting on showing Minseok all the hot local spots, the best places to eat or drink or walk with a view. 

Their latest date takes them to a French cafe outside of their home turf. Junmyeon had suggested it to Minseok after finally getting the story of Minseok’s two (forcibly) adopted packmates. 

“Look at that hyungie, the chipmunks are courting you!” Junmyeon had laughed.

It has made Minseok freeze, staring at his friend and boss in completely shock. 

Minseok remembers how Junmyeon had paused, brows furrowing as if he had realized he had overstepped. “I mean, I’m only stating the obvious right? They come to you for advice, food and protection. In turn, they’re showing off their home and making it look as inviting as possible.”

“That...can’t be,” Minseok had dismissed. Nearly three months in, Minseok would like to think he would realize he was being courted. Baekhyun and Jongdae are just friendly, is all. 

Junmyeon had gotten that look in his eye where he went from dorky dongsaeng to a man that had turned a ran down business into a multi-million dollar enterprise. “Hyung, I know you’re blinded to your own charm sometimes but I think this is something you need to watch for.”

Minseok had bristled, knocking his knuckles against Junmyeon’s head. “Excuse you, I know how to spot someone who is interested in me!”

“Then put it to the test,” Junmyeon had said, voice assessing. “Approach them as if you have every attention of accepting and see how they react. You’re a tease, hyung. I’m sure you’ll know what to do.”

And so that’s how Minseok ends up pulling out the chair for both Baekhyun and Jongdae on their outing. He takes a chance and orders for Baekhyun and Jongdae while they bicker over the menu, catching their surprised eyes as he picks something sweet for Baekhyun and something strong for Jongdae. 

“You’re a mind reader, hyung!” Jongdae says, laughing as he rips that menu from Baekhyun’s hand. “That, or you’ve already got us all figured out.”

Minseok lets his head fall into his hands. “I don’t know about ‘all figured out’ but I am starting to see a bigger picture, Dae.”

Jongdae looks at Minseok in surprise at the use of the nickname. 

“We finally broke Minseokkie hyung in,” Baekhyun cheers, swinging an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“You aren’t as subtle as you think, Baekhyunnie,” Minseok tosses out there, watching as shock freezes Baekhyun’s pretty face before he breaks out into a blush. 

“O-Oh,” Baekhyun says, the first time Minseok has ever heard him sound unsure. It makes something flutter in Minseok’s belly and he can’t help but think he’s finally the one catching them off guard. 

Jongdae nudges shoulders with Baekhyun before turning to Minseok. “What are your plans for today, hyung?”

Minseok thumbs his glass of water. “Well, it’s been some time since I’ve gone shopping with how busy I’ve been with work. Do you want to come with me? I don’t have the best eye for fashion.”

Hook, line and sinker. He sees Baekhyun eagerly leaping forward. “Of course! We’re here to help you! Well, Jongdae’s useless when it comes to fashion, but you can trust me!” Baekhyun beams. 

Jongdae’s got a look in his eyes, something that looks akin to confusion, but it’s quickly gone. He smiles beautifully, head in his hand as he agrees. “We like spending time with you, hyung.”

Minseok swallows. Fuck, Junmyeon. 

“Yeah,” Minseok says, reaching in for that person he is when he is pursuing someone. Surely, he can’t be reading this signs wrong? “I like spending time with you two as well.”

Shopping turns out into an entirely new adventure as soon as Minseok tells Baekhyun there isn’t a budget. All of a sudden he is being driven away from the mall and instead to the heart of the haute couture fashion district in Apgujeong. 

“How about this one, Minseok hyung?” Baekhyun asks, holding up a white shirt with so many rips in it Minseok doesn’t even understand how it can be called a shirt. “It would show off your abs.”

Time for the next part of his plan. 

“Oh really?” Minseok hums, nonchalantly looking through some jeans on hangers. “You think it will help me land a date?”

Jongdae, who had been beside Minseok, freezes. Minseok watches from the corner of his eye as Jongdae’s ears twitch before flattening down to his head. Over the weeks, Minseok has picked up that it means Jongdae is displeased. 

Baekhyun is also suspiciously quiet. Minseok hides his smile by bending down to inspect the waistband of a pair of trousers, pretending to inspect if the hole is big enough for his tail. His own ears twitch ever so slightly at whatever gesture Baekhyun must have made to Jongdae. A lynx sixth sense is incredibly sharp, after all. 

“Why don’t you try it on?” Jongdae says, throwing a black pair of denim jeans to Minseok when he straightens up. “We can only decide if it’ll help you attract a mate once we see it on.”

Minseok smiles, taking the article of clothing with a wink. “I suppose if it can get both of you, who haven’t come on to me, to want to date me, then it will work on anyone, huh?” 

He leaves before they can answer but his incredibly hearing does allow him to hear Baekhyun’s squawk and Jongdae’s, “He can’t be that...dense, can he?”

Minseok is so high off his feelings he happily tries on the clothes. They are disgustingly expensive but if they get the reaction Minseok wants, he’ll throw those won to the wind, easily.

And of course, he’s sold. When he comes out of the changing room, Jongdae and Baekhyun’s jaws drop at the same time, both of their tails perking in the air as they stare. 

“So how do I look?” Minseok asks teasingly, lifting one arm to his head and flexing his bicep and abs at the same time. He is absolutely sure he hears Jongdae’s subvocal whimper. Internally, he smiles predatorily, all teeth showing as he devours how Jongdae and Baekhyun’s scents both spike. 

There is no denying they are turned on. Minseok has smelled this scent once in a while over their time together but it’s often quick and gone and Minseok can blame it on them thirsting over each other. 

But there is no mistaking who their lust is directed at this time. 

“Oh, that good?” Minseok asks innocently, taking an obvious sniff. Baekhyun blushes first, clutching Jongdae close.

“You look really good,” Baekhyun says, almost shyly. It makes his predator absolutely sing. 

Jongdae’s hands entwine with Baekhyun, his tail swaying behind him. He doesn’t quite meet Minseok’s eyes when he says, “I don’t think anyone can keep their hands off you.”

Minseok is practically vibrating in glee. “But you are, aren’t you?” he purrs. 

He can pinpoint the moment Baekhyun and Jongdae catch on. Baekhyun loses his hesitancy, a brilliant smile blooming on his lips. 

Jongdae giggles instead. “Hyung! You want us to touch you that bad?”

Yes. 

He gestures to himself instead. “I’m just testing out your words, Dae-ah.”

Jongdae is the first to move forward but Baekhyun isn’t far behind. They’re both warm sources of heat and the tension ratchets up as they crowd him, one on either side. 

“You have such an incredible body,” Jongdae mumbles, awe in his voice as his small hand rests on Minseok’s abs.

“Please tell me you’re buying these jeans,” Baekhyun practically whimpers, hand touching Minseok’s quad which is sinfully outlined by the denim. He has to admit these jeans look like they’re molded on to him. 

“If they pass your approval,” Minseok responds, voice pitched low and wispy. Baekhyun’s ears twitch wildly and Jongdae stares at him wide-eyed. They both seem entranced for a second and it makes Minseok brim with pride.

Baekhyun coughs stepping away first. Jongdae follows suit, almost reluctant to move away but falls beside Baekhyun easily.

“It definitely passes our approval,” Baekhyun says, wrapping his arms around Jongdae while smiling wide. “But on the grounds that I don’t want anyone stealing you away from us, you can’t buy it.”

Minseok laughs. “Is that so?” he asks with an arched eyebrow. “You intend to keep me blue-balled while you get the benefit of having each other in your bed?”

Jongdae squirms, he opens his mouth to say something but closes it, a blush on his cheek. Baekhyun is no better, burying his face in Jongdae’s shoulder for a second before he looks up determination in his eyes. “Yes! That’s right! W-We’ll make sure you aren’t lonely!”

Minseok is so endeared at that moment he decides to let him off the hook. But not easily. 

He steps forward, letting his smirk show as they both freeze. Jongdae even backs up a bit but is stopped by Baekhyun. He crowds into them until he is in their personal space, practically able to feel the length of Jongdae’s body line against his front. 

“Make sure you keep that promise, Baekhyunnie, Dae-ah,” Minseok purrs. 

They both swallow in tandem, absolutely adorable as their tails twine together for comfort. 

He puts his big, bad predator away, for now. 

“Go pick out what you want to buy,” Minseok says softly, making sure there is enough heat in his eyes that they don’t think of disobeying. “There is a mixer event at my friend’s place next week and I want to show you both off.”

Baekhyun nods, absentmindedly, eyes fixated on Minseok’s face with wide-eyes. Jongdae loses that look, brows furrowing endearingly as he looks like he is about to protest. 

Minseok cups Jongdae’s jaw in his hand. He’s warm, soft and steady under Minseok’s palm. It’s the first time Minseok has initiated contact with either of them and he knows they both don’t miss the implication of it. 

“Dae-ah, listen to hyung,” he says softly, but with steel in his voice. It’s satisfying to watch Jongdae crumble in his hand. Baekhyun’s arms squeeze around Jongdae noticeably and it snaps Minseok out of his headspace.

He backs up, feeling a bit guilty, wondering if he overstepped. But he didn’t need to worry, Baekhyun’s eyes are so heated it makes Minseok feel like he needs to pounce. 

“Yes, hyung,” Baekhyun agrees easily, voice lilting and tempting. It makes Minseok shiver, but he tries not to let it show. 

“Go, you troublemakers,” Minseok laughs, deciding to let the tension go for today. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun look every bit as sinful and Minseok assumed they would look. Baekhyun’s legs look a mile long and Minseok hadn’t realized how tiny Jongdae’s waist was until Baekhyun forces him into a shirt that actually fits. 

It gives Minseok dangerous ideas, sure that even the chipmunks' dulled noses can pick up on the scent. But it seems they mutually all decide not to pursue it. For now. 

He feels satisfied as he pays, not even looking at the total tally. He focuses on keeping Baekhyun and Jongdae distracted, the latter especially as he tries to protest on more time. 

When they leave, Minseok doesn’t miss the way they both crowd closer on each side of him. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌰🐾🌰 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Junmyeon is every inch the obnoxious friend when he is introduced to Jongdae and Baekhyun. His bunny ears are out and perked as he stares at both of them, teasing them as soon as they walk through the door. 

“So these are the temptresses that took my Minseok hyung away from me?” Junmyeon pouts.

Minseok rolls his eyes, clutching Jongdae’s hand in his own to keep him settled. 

Baekhyun doesn’t even flinch. “Jongdae’s ass can tempt any man and I’m the stuff of wet dreams,” Baekhyun purrs, eyes challenging Junmyeon to say otherwise. 

Junmyeon laughs, backing off. “Come on in, Baekhyun, Jongdae. Everyone is dying to meet you.”

Baekhyun takes to the opulence like a duck to water. He makes fast friends with Sehun, Junmyeon’s boyfriend, a wolf shifter. Jongin also seems enamoured, his tiny bear ears twitching with his laughter as Baekhyun tells a joke. 

Minseok elects to sit on a couch worth more than his apartment, Jongdae clutched close to his side, pressed into the couch’s arm and Minseok’s side. He can tell Jongdae is uncomfortable. 

“Too much?” Minseok asks over the soft music Junmyeon has played in the background. 

Jongdae shivers, but it’s not because of Minseok’s voice. He tries to give Minseok a brave smile. “You don’t have to stay with me, hyung. They’re your friends. I’ll be alright here.”

Minseok tips Jongdae’s chin with his hand around Jongdae’s shoulder, using only the barest brushes to make Jongdae look at him. “They’re my friends which is exactly why I can spend this entire night with you, Dae-ah. I want you to be comfortable.” 

“I’m not good with new people,” Jongdae admits softly, a furrow in his brow as if he’s angry with himself. “It sucks because Baekhyun is the light of every room. I feel like I’m letting him down when I stay by the wall.”

“You’re not letting anyone down,” Minseok tells him firmly. “I prefer staying at home too, Jongdae. There isn’t anything wrong with having your likes and dislikes, sweetheart.”

Jongdae gives Minseok a shy smile that makes his heart stutter. He relaxes against Minseok’s hold. 

Kyungsoo joins them soon after. His hair is more dishevelled than normal and he can only assume the penguin shifter had come straight from work. 

Yixing migrates to them some time later, and if he thought Kyungsoo and Jongdae got on well, Jongdae seems to have imprinted on Yixing. Yixing is a music producer and Jongdae is a lyricist and they quickly get lost talking about music. He watches as the sheep shifter slowly gets Jongdae to come out of his shell, and soon Jongdae is moved off Minseok’s lap and under Yixing’s arm. 

It gives him a break to go and check up on Baekhyun. It figures he’s surrounded by Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol’s tail is wagging excitedly as he talks to Baekhyun about the latest film he’s working on based on a video game that Baekhyun plays on his YouTube channel. The husky’s mismatched eyes are full of too much awe for Minseok’s comfort so Minseok siddles into the conversation, wrapping one arm around Baekhyun’s waist possessively. 

None of his friends miss what that means, even as Baekhyun jumps, startled. He laughs easily, sinking into Minseok’s side. 

“Hyung don’t scare me like that when we’re talking about zombies!” 

“Sorry,” Minseok says too sweetly. “I like hearing you scream.”

Baekhyun’s now lost all his shyness in the face of Minseok’s flirting. It makes Minseok grin when Baekhyun says, “You haven’t heard me _scream_ yet, hyung.” 

“Gross,” Sehun says, but his tail wagging gives away his happiness. Their youngest had always been the most vocal about Minseok needing a partner. 

“Cute!” Jongin counters, beaming. “Where is Jongdae? I haven’t met him yet.”

And that’s how the five of them migrate back to the couch where Junmyeon now sits next to Kyungsoo. Sehun easily falls into his lap and Jongin does the same to Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol happily ends up behind Yixing, wrapping his arms around him. Jongdae looks startled by all the new people but relaxes when Baekhyun and Minseok frame him. 

It’s easier than Minseok ever thought it could be. He can’t remember the last time he introduced someone to his friends. Baekhyun and Jongdae fit easily into their little group and it makes him practically purr, pleased.

They end up chatting way into the night. Kyungsoo takes Junmyeon up on his offer to stay the night, too tired to drive back to his own apartment. That means Jongin decides to stay over as well. 

Yixing and Chanyeol decide to head home and that is Minseok’s cue to drive Baekhyun and Jongdae back too. 

“I like them, hyung,” Junmyeon tells Minseok as Baekhyun and Jongdae bid goodbye to everyone. 

Minseok smiles softly. “Yeah, me too.”

“Next time they come back, make sure they smell like you, yeah?” Junmyeon teases, nudging Minseok lightly. 

Minseok smirks, nodding. That’s the plan, after all.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌰🐾🌰 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

The plan doesn’t quite go as Minseok wants it to.

They’ve somehow got too comfortable in this flirting limbo. It’s been almost four months since they all have met and the tension still lingers.

Baekhyun and Jongdae don’t pick up their flirting any harder than they have before. If anything, they seem to lose the flirting edge and sink into the comfort of a relationship instead. 

It leaves Minseok wrong footed because he doesn’t feel like he’s properly courted either of them yet. 

His birthday is all the excuse he needs to finally find his resolve. 

He invites both Baekhyun and Jongdae out that weekend. 

It’s Junmyeon’s gift to him, a private booth in a fancy Japanese restaurant. He asks for Jongdae’s favourite sake, for Baekhyun’s favourite dish. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae are nervous. Minseok can’t tell if it’s because they both sense Minseok’s sharper edges today or if they have something else on their mind, but Minseok doesn’t pursue it for now. 

Dinner goes by as comfortably as it always does, Baekhyun keeping them laughing, Jongdae piling food on everyone’s plate and insisting they eat well. Minseok keeps that thin undercurrent of sexual tension going, brushing food off Baekhyun’s lips, thumbing Jongdae’s cheek and telling him to slow down on his chewing. 

They finish their food and move on to dessert, and like that, the oppressive tension is back again. 

Minseok decides to break it first when a pause in the conversation goes on too long. His short tail flicks in agitation behind him and he knows it’s unsettling his dates but he can’t tone it down. Not when it feels like his claws are itching to break out, his fangs tingling with the need to sink into his prey’s necks. 

To his surprise, Jongdae beats him to it. He knocks his shoulder against Baekhyun before he takes a deep breath. 

“Happy birthday, hyung,” Jongdae says softly, rummaging through his bag before he presents a wrapped gift to Minseok. It has Baekhyun’s handy work all over it, decorated to the nines with needless decoration toppers. It makes Minseok smile. 

“What did you get me?” he teases, deciding to wait a bit more patiently. He accepts the box, opening it carefully despite how both Baekhyun and Jongdae are brimming with tension. 

Jongdae’s voice is tight when he says, “You’ll see.” 

It makes Minseok pause, staring at how tense Baekhyun and Jongdae are. They don’t quite meet his eyes and Minseok feels his heart beat double time. 

He abandons his careful peeling and rips the paper to shreds. The box is nondescript, nothing to indicate what might be there. He lifts the lid, eyebrows raising at another, smaller box inside. 

It’s long and thing, a velvet case that looks pristine against the decorative filling paper inside. Minseok recognizes what this kind of box means.

He meets Jongdae and Baekhyun’s eyes again, slowly lifting up the velvet box for their view. 

Minseok takes a deep breath before opening the lid. It snaps back like a spectacle holder, displaying two beautiful hand woven bracelets for Minseok’s view. 

Minseok’s breath catches in his throat as he stares at the beautiful handiwork. The one on the top is a beautiful sapphire blue, a gold and white pattern woven in subtly. The other is a beautiful red, laden with gold and black, more ostentatious and but no less beautiful.

Courting bracelets. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae have given him courting bracelets.

“We like you, a lot, Minseok hyung,” Baekhyun starts, voice shaking but steeling himself. He sounds vulnerable in a way that tugs Minseok’s heart.

Jongdae nods beside Baekhyun, shrinking into his mate as he peers at Minseok. “We want you to be with us. We’re serious about this.”

Minseok doesn’t say anything for a moment and he can feel the tension in the room rise.

He smiles, brilliantly. “I guess we really are starting to figure each other out,” Minseok laughs, reaching down into his bag and pulling out two velvet cases that he slides across the table to both Jongdae and Baekhyun. The gold one goes to Baekhyun and the white one goes to Jongdae.

They both startle, looking down at their boxes in shock.

“I was going to ask you where we stand, tonight. I was going to formally ask you if you were open to me courting you, both of you,” Minseok explains softly. Jongdae is the first to reach for his case with shaking hands, opening it up to reveal a beautiful silver chain bracelet Minseok had commissioned for Jongdae, studded with diamonds. Baekhyun opens his to reveal a rose gold bracelet that was almost as sturdy as a watch, a little hook in the center where two chipmunks hung, tails entwined.

Seeing Baekhyun and Jongdae’s bracelets Minseok regrets he didn’t hand make his own gift. But he wanted to spoil them both with only the finest.

“Hyung, these are too much,” Jongdae protests softly, voice thick with emotion.

Minseok reaches over, covering Jongdae’s hand where his fingers lay over the dainty chain. He uses his other hand to scoop Baekhyun’s hand, feeling his heart sing when Baekhyun clutches back desperately. 

“They’re everything you deserve and more. I didn’t expect you two to make the first move, though I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. You’ve been leading me since the first time I met you both.” 

Baekhyun laughs wetly. “It’s hard not to try and coax the kitty to come closer,” Baekhyun teases, though his voice falls short. He curls into Jongdae. “You really want us, hyung? You’re so beautiful and cool and kind and worldly-” 

“Then what was this for?” Minseok lets go of their hands to pick up the box. “Is this not for me?” 

Baekhyun flushes. “It’s easier to make the first move!” he protests, a familiar whine in his voice. “Then if you reject us we can say we tried! You’re too nice to hold it over our heads! But when you make the first move,” Baekhyun cuts himself off, chewing his bottom lip.

Jongdae picks up. “It’s different because we weren’t prepared for you to want us back. The most we were hoping for was an ‘I’ll think about it.’”

Minseok pushes the box forward. “Put these bracelets on me.” 

Baekhyun and Jongdae’s fingers are both so different but no less beautiful as they fasten their bracelets on Minseok’s wrists. Jongdae’s blue on Minseok’s left wrist and Baekhyun’s on his right.

“Now give me yours,” Minseok orders softly. They both obey, providing their right wrists. The bracelets look beautiful against their slender hands, matches their own mating bands just as Minseok had aimed for, and it makes him beam with pride.

“And now you’re mine just as much as I am yours,” Minseok says, eyeing them both with heavy lidded intention.

Baekhyun picks up on it first, giving Minseok a sultry smile. His nerves are gone, replaced by a different kind of energy. “Not yet,” he purrs. 

Minseok watches as Baekhyun tugs Jongdae to him suddenly, cupping his slender hand under Jongdae’s jaw and tilting it up. He swoops down and captures Jongdae’s lip in a kiss, devouring his mate’s mouth, making it filthy for Minseok to watch.

Jongdae moans, collapsing into Baekhyun’s arms and opening his mouth wide, showing Minseok when Baekhyun’s tongue slips in.

The heady scent of arousal takes over the room. Minseok watches with intense eyes as they kiss each other, taking in how they pant into each others mouths as they break away.

It’s the first time Minseok has seen either of them do anything beyond hand holding or hugging.

“Is that for me?” Minseok purrs, watching as they separate, panting heavily into each others mouths. They turn to stare at Minseok.

Minseok watches, pleased, as they both seem to go a bit wild around the edges, gazing at Minseok with want in their eyes. He’s all too happy to follow up on the need in their eyes.

He takes care of the bill easily, hailing a taxi to bring them back home. The ride over is filled with tension, Minseok sitting between Jongdae and Baekhyun, a hand on both their thighs.

They try to reach for him when they enter their lobby but Minseok grabs Baekhyun’s wandering hand with his own, wrapping around the slender wrist and tugging away. Sometimes he wishes his tail was long enough to wrap around his prey, but Minseok can more than make do with his own two hands.

“Hyung,” Jongdae breathes into his ear when Minseok tugs them towards his door, opening it wide and pushing it in.

“Bedroom. I know you know where it is. Thinking I wouldn’t smell your scent on my sheets?”

They both flush but it’s with excitement not embarrassment. Baekhyun toes his shoes off fast, grabbing Jongdae’s arm and pulling him along behind him.

Minseok takes his time, hanging up his coat, carefully stripping his blazer off and leaving it folded over the couch. The care he takes is moot because stepping into his own bedroom is a mess of hastily stripped clothes.

Baekhyun’s got Jongdae down to just his shirt and underwear, he himself with his pants half off, greedily kissing into Jongdae’s mouth.

“You’re both so impatient,” Minseok tsks, acting like the fire in his veins isn’t consuming him. He’s been aching for this moment.

“Then hurry up, hyung,” Jongdae whines, pushing Baekhyun onto the bed and climbing on top of him. “Want you so much.”

“And yet, I’m all the way over here,” Minseok teases, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Jongdae and Baekhyun pause from their heavy make out to stare unabashed at Minseok, eyes roving down with each inch of skin displayed.

“Get over here, hyung!” Baekhyun demands, flipping their positions so it’s Jongdae underneath him. “We waited so long, give us our reward!”

Minseok laughs letting his shirt fall off his shoulders and down his arms. He catches it before it can hit the ground, folding it back up to the sound of twin frustrated groans. He’s just as careful with stripping his pants, carefully extracting his tail and placing the pants with the shirt.

“I am gonna bite your cute little tail if you don’t hurry up, hyung!” Baekhyun threatens cutely, his large tail swinging behind him in agitation.

Minseok lets his voice reach that deep rumble he’s been blessed with. “Are you trying to tell me what to do, Baekhyunnie?”

It’s a delight to watch them both freeze like the prey they are. Minseok stalks towards the bed, two thumbs dipping under the waistband of his Calvin Klein briefs. Their eyes quiver, torn between watching a predator stalk towards them or peeping down to the show Minseok is putting on, teasingly pulling the band down to show off his cut hip bones.

But he’s in no mood to torture himself. Some other night he’ll take these two apart piece by piece, until they understand they’re his, but for now Minseok just wants to _claim_.

So he strips his underwear off, climbing on the bed. Both Jongdae and Baekhyun moan.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun swallows, mouth watering, “you’re so thick.”

Minseok hums, shuffling behind Baekhyun easily, cradling him in his arms. Baekhyun’s tail nearly gets in the way but he remembers to redirect it to the side allowing Minseok as near as possible, until Minseok is breathing on Baekhyun’s neck.

“Why don’t you lay down beside Jongdae, Baekhyun-ah? After all, I haven’t gotten my first kiss from either of you yet.”

Baekhyun scrambles to obey, tail nearly smacking Minseok in the face as he lays down beside Jongdae.

Huffing, Minseok rolls his eyes and decides to start with Jongdae, the clear good boy.

“You want this, baby?” Minseok asks softly, stretching out over Jongdae’s form.

Minseok was expecting the shyness Jongdae exudes in public and it’s what allows Jongdae to catch him off guard. Jongdae wraps his arms around Minseok firmly, tugging him down, pouty lips already half open and wanting.

“I want to drive you crazy too, hyung. Half as crazy as you drove me, us,” Jongdae whispers against his lips before bridging the small gap and licking straight into Minseok’s shocked mouth.

Minseok folds easily, moaning as Jongdae skillfully navigates his mouth. It’s been so long since he’s been kissed like this, it makes him flare with want. He lets Jongdae have his way for a moment before he pushes Jongdae’s tongue back, hand cupping Jongdae’s face and angling it so Minseok has the advantage.

Jongdae’s whimpering by the time Minseok breaks the kiss, the most erotic sound Minseok has heard, ever.

He doesn’t get a chance to savour it, Baekhyun tugging him over to him. He kisses Minseok without any banter, legs wrapping around Minseok’s waist until Minseok has no choice but to bring his arms under Baekhyun’s back, lifting him slightly to get the best angle, kissing Baekhyun just as passionately as Baekhyun kisses him. Baekhyun is competitive, tries to out dominate Minseok.

They break off when the need for air becomes too much, mouths already wet and sticky. Baekhyun pants open mouthed against Minseok’s lips, teasingly capturing Minseok’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting down for a second.

Minseok pulls his swollen lip away. “You don’t want to start that, babe. I won’t stop until you’re completely marked up.”

Baekhyun arches an eyebrow, pleased grin on his face. “Who says that isn’t what I want?” Baekhyun winks.

Before Minseok can retort, Baekhyun is turning his face, hand bringing Jongdae closer so they can kiss. Their kiss is hotter and filthier than the kiss they shared at the restaurant and it has Minseok’s erection bobbing.

“If that’s what you wish for,” Minseok purrs when they both draw away, “then that is what I will give you.”

Baekhyun folds easily under Minseok’s firm touch, easily obeying Minseok’s orders to prepare Jongdae as Minseok takes his time marking up Baekhyun’s back and thighs. Jongdae orgasms down Baekhyun’s throat and Minseok rewards Baekhyun by flipping him over and riding Baekhyun until the chipmunk hybrid is nearly incoherent with need. Jongdae finishes Minseok off with a hand to his cock, tongue down Minseok’s throat as he tries to swallow all of the lynx’s noises of pleasure.

They collapse into a heap, Minseok nearly burrowed under Jongdae’s weight, Baekhyun determinedly curling up into his side.

It’s Baekhyun that kisses Minseok first after they catch their breath, slipping out of bed and returning with a damp towel to wipe Minseok down.

“You’re unfairly dominant,” Baekhyun pouts into Minseok’s skin. Minseok arches a sleepy eyebrow, hand playing with Jongdae’s soft ear.

“Baby,” Minseok smirks, “you have seen nothing yet.” His hand trails down Jongdae’s small back, over his tiny waist and sensitive tail. Jongdae jolts, half hard erection grinding into Minseok’s thigh before he settles when Minseok’s teeth bite his jaw. Minseok lets go of Jongdae’s tail to grab a handful of that wonderful ass.

“We’ve got time,” Minseok reminds them both. “I’ll take you apart like you deserve.”

“If you’re like this now,” Baekhyun whispers, “I can’t wait to see how rough you get pre-Shift.”

Minseok knows his grin must be predatory as he locks eyes with Baekhyun, the tip of his finger rubbing slowly over Jongdae’s puckered hole. Jongdae whimpers, grinding harder into Minseok hands reaching for Baekhyun’s.

“Guess we’ll find out soon, won’t we?” Minseok purrs. Jongdae mewls as Minseok teases him into riding his thigh until he cums a second time, the tip of Minseok’s filed claw barely breaching his hole.

Baekhyun watches Jongdae come apart with heavy lidded eyes, there to provide stability by intertwining his tail with Jongdae’s, snuggling even closer to Minseok after lazily using the covers to wipe the mess Jongdae left away.

Minseok chooses to let that go since he was the one to goad Jongdae into another orgasm. He grumbles in envy at their long tails intertwining. They’re lucky they’re so cute.

“You’re cuter, hyung,” Jongdae whispers into his ear, eyes already half-lidded with sleep.

“The cutest,” Baekhyun agrees. “Too cute not to make a move on the purrfect kitty.”

Minseok laughs quietly, wrapping his arms around them both. Minseok will always be thankful they both did take those initial steps.

They may have started this chase, but Minseok feels like he’s the clear winner, both his prey in his arms.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌰🐾🌰 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

{Epilogue}

Jongdae and Baekhyun take to London like ducks to water. The actual ducks, not the hybrids who Minseok has learned from experience have an inhumane alcohol tolerance.

Their first year anniversary is everything Minseok could have hoped for. They’re a week off their Shift, and have gotten most of the frantic lust out of their system in the days prior to the transformation. It’s easy to spoil both his boyfriends, his mates, this way.

A year ago, Minseok never thought a change of apartments would be the reason he finds that happiness that had been missing in his life.

“What are you thinking so hard about, hyung?” Jongdae asks, grasping Minseok’s hand and linking their fingers together. Their bracelets brush against each other, that has Minseok’s heart swelling.

Minseok shakes his head, smile rueful. He pecks Jongdae’s cheek, laughing as he obligingly does the same for Baekhyun when he whines.

“Just how lucky I was to find you,” Minseok admits, honest.

Jongdae and Baekhyun’s small noises wrinkle in tandem, tails twitching as embarrassment overtakes them.

“Hyung!” they whine simultaneously.

Minseok only smiles smug.

“Like the cat that go the cream,” Jongdae pouts, poking Minseok’s cheek. “Makes me want to tease you more, hyung. Get you frustrated.”

Minseok arches an eyebrow as Baekhyun’s hand slips down his waist, cupping his ass.

“Whatever you two want,” Minseok agrees, grinning wide, sharp fangs peeking through. “After all, I like our little game of cat and mouse.”

{End.}

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! It's been a long time since I could write something with this much fluff! <3


End file.
